Mark of Nightmares
Mark of Nightmares is a Pyrrhian Mafia group. This is a wip. ''If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to voice them. Who they are Mark of Nightmares are a large Mafia group, their base being on the outskirts of the MudWing Kingdom. They have multiple bases, but their largest is there. The organization is of dragons with certain weaknesses, coming and learning to become stronger, usually by using weapons to do their work. They receive earnings by taking jobs that no ordinary dragon assassin would be assigned; brutal jobs that anyone with morals would never take. History Mark of Nightmares began as a small group of dragons, and wasn't very well known, or quite frankly, taken very seriously. Instead of Harxene being the leader, a weaker dragon took it's role, ultimately plunging it into the ground; All of the members, including him, were arrested. Harxene heard about it some time later and decided to set up a more ''successful mafia group, inviting all dragons who were unruly and liked to get their talons dirty, and pretty soon, she set up a medium sized mafia group. They were widely known as the Blood Group, since she hadn't broadcasted an official name yet. After a few years of accepting jobs and getting used to being in the mafia, Harxene doubled the amount of dragons under her employment. Soon Mark of Nightmares became the official name, and word spread of it's terror throughout Pyrrhia. Members Boss: *Harxene Marquette (RainWing)-DarkFlame Higher Class Members: * Logi (NightWing) *Plasm (Hybrid.)- Deathwing14 *Vine- ForsakenFeather *Sting (SandWing)- Whitefoot&Tigerstripe *Devastation (DeathWing)- Commander Firefly *Updraft (SkyWing)- Matau99 (Special exception because of skill level, is still new to the organization) Middle Class Members: *Lauron (MudWing) *Tetraethyl (NightWing) Lower Class: * Eres (SkyWing), *Akuma (NightWing) Teir Organization Inside this mafia, rank depends on what teir a dragon is in. *Lower Class is for newly accepted dragons, as they are still being showed around and being trained. They can accept jobs that entail thievery and also other jobs that are ranked B. *Middle Class is for more experienced dragons, who have been with the organization for a while. They can accept both Lower Class jobs and assassination, along with jobs that are ranked A. *Higher Class members are the most experienced of the group, being in it for many years. They can accept all jobs, including S ranked ones. Job Types Jobs are usually ranked from B to S, S being the most difficult. *B ranked jobs: Usually ones that don't require much skill and effort, mainly for new members who need experience. These jobs are usually theivery from markets. *A ranked jobs: Usually ones that require more skill and effort than B, for more experienced members, such as middle class and higher. These jobs are usually assassinations of merchants, not usually kings or queens, as S rank usually takes care of that. They also sometimes entail spying. *S ranked jobs: The highest rank of jobs you can find, only for High class members. Entails spying in more dangerous places, theft of treasure, and assassinating of dragons in power. Category:Groups